I'll Try
by MishaMishaRathbone-FLYWITHMEH
Summary: Song-Fic of 'I'll Try' from "Peter Pan: Return to Neverland" . Rosalie's is always studying and doesn't have time for childish things, or so her mother tells her. Will Emmett change her mind? Or is her studious life too much for him. Rated K for minor curse words and a mention of death (Not Rosalie or Emmett) Enjoy ALL HUMAN. ROSALIEXEMMETT ONESHOT (revised)


Thanks all for clicking. Here's my disclaimer : I don't own anything Twilight or the song or any titles or names they all belong to their rightful owners. !I enjoyed writing this , so with that said I hope you enjoy reading it.. See you at the bottom! Text in italics are Rosalie's thoughts. I suggest to understand the her you look up the song I'll try.

* * *

_I am not a child now,  
_The conversation , over the phone, that I had with my mother today :"Hello Mother, **Have you finished your term papers**?, Yes they are all completed and turned in , **Early I hope**? , yes two days just like you wanted, **Good and in your spare time?** , Studying and extra credit if they'll give it to me, **Are you being persuasive**?, Always mother, **Have you been seeing anyone lately?** , Just my AP books and notes , **Rosalie**, No mother I don't have time for 'boys' or socializing **, And how is your food supply and bills**? , They're fine mother I am perfectly capable of living on by myself, _I can take care of mys_elf. _I mustn't let them down now._ **Good anything I should know about?**, Nothing other than I won't let you and Dad down, **We'll see."**

I hung up the phone after the line went dead whispering a goodbye that she'd never hear. I believe that my mother means well or at least she intended to in the beginning... All I did I only did in hopes that one day she would say that she's proud of me, all of this 'isolation' and 'nothing other than school work' would be worth hearing her say those words just once. Most all the things I told her were true like always studying and turning my papers in early. I was being persuasive with my male professors , though probably not as persuasive as she would like... Now for the stuff that was not so true: food; I barely had anything in my fridge except a half-a-salad from yesterdays lunch and a pitcher of Kool-Aid , nothing she needs to know about; I'm struggling ... with everything, and finally 'boys' ; the one , and only, 'boy' in my life was my best friend, Emmett.

I had met Emmett freshmen year of High School. As we became friends and I started hanging out with him, my mother thought it'd be best I not see him as much and that I should be studying more. Well once I told her that I still wanted to see him she forbid me. She would tell me things like ' hanging out with this boy will only make you dumber ' and ' he only wants your for your body ' . I knew that Emmett wasn't the kind of boy that she thought . He cared about me. I know he did. Does. He was always worrying, if we were hanging out, about my mother finding out and getting me into trouble. Well about two months after the contraband had been set I was Emmett deprived , only seeing him at school, and made up a plan to see him. I told my mom about a study group at school with some older classmen who had all scored super high on their ACTs and she thought it would be good for me to try a group once. I walked to the school only to go to the park across the street. Emmett's favorite place to just chill. I walked up behind him and bent down and got close to his ear " guess who?" I had asked. He turned around standing up off of the swing and smiled, showing his adorable dimples " Ro! What're you doing here! " He was still smiling when as he hugged me but when he pulled back all of a sudden he was frowning. " What if your mom catches you here , Rose? You're gonna get in trouble!" He said frantically throwing his arms around. I just smiled at him and sat in the swing next to the one he had been in. He moved so that he was standing in front of me . His too-muscular-body-for-a-freshmen blocking my view from the rest of the park. He crossed his arms and tried his best to give me his ' I mean business' look . "Em, I know that I need to study and get a 4.1 on my GPA and be independent but, I also need you in my life" And that was that. After that Emmett and I had always found some time for each other , whether it was on online chat sites, because my mother wouldn't let me have a phone, or at school during lunch. We stuck as friends.

Have I really been blabbering on about Em? My bad. Back to reality , and by reality I mean studying. Is there a difference? I fixed my position on the loveseat so that my legs were crossed Indian style with my business management college text book on my lap. My mother had insisted that I take business management classes, just like my Dad. As I opened the book I thought back to my mother, I only wanted her approval but it'd seemed to only be getting harder with every passing semester. I wish my dad were here right now. He was always approving. I was Daddy's little girl. In middle school , he would always try to get me join clubs and play softball. I did play softball but only for 1 1/2 years. I was in the art club for a little while. Art was my passion, one my father and I shared. He was the best. The summer before 9th grade my dad got into a car accident , caused by a drunk driver. Let's just say that alcohol would never be in my life. He was in a coma until the middle of my junior year of high school . Then , the doctors had told us that there was only a 5% chance of him coming out of it. My mother , being how stubborn she is, tried upon insisting that they'd keep him on life support. I wouldn't let her though, I wouldn't let her just let him be brainless, without rest. I made her tell the doctors to let him off. It was a terrible month at home, after that. All she did was get more strict. The time and comfort that I needed to cope was not there, if I tried to see Emmett I was grounded. I was trapped. But , I got all A's that mid-term. Good job to me, right?

As I transitioned my focus back to my text book, I noticed that there were droplets of water soaking through the page. Tears. I looked around my tiny apartment, out of habit, to make sure no one would see me cry. After my fathers passing I hadn't let anyone see me cry, because even though my rock was gone, I would not be weak. Not in front of people , at least. _I mustn't let them see me cry. Cause I'm Fine. I'm Fine_ A couple minutes after my crying fest and after I had only read half of a chapter through blurred vision somebody knocked on my door. Happy for the distraction I stood up wiping my eyes. As I walked towards the door I smoothed down my sundress. When I opened my door I was met with the one and only, Emmett. He was smiling, his usual smile until it turned into a frown. I looked down at myself trying to figure out what was wrong. Did I look bad?

"Wha-" I began to ask him what was wrong , but he cut me off .

" Have you been crying?" he asked stepping closer to me.

"Oh, umm, no, I just , uh, woke up" Total lie. Wow Rosalie , what a way with words.

_I'm too tired to listen. _Instead of trying to talk again I just looked down and opened the door so he could walk in. As he was in front of me I wiped my eyes some more. I took my place back on the loveseat and he sat down next to me. " So , I haven't seen you in a while , Rosalie , what have you been up to?" he asked , adjusting his position , this loveseat really wasn't made for a bear. I gave him my best ' yeah-right ' look with a smirk " Emmett I saw you last week!" I countered. He threw his head back " yeah for like two seconds, While you were studying!" I smiled at his childishness. _I'm too old to believe. All these childish stories. There is no such thing as faith and trust and pixie dust._ I only wish I didn't think it was childish and think that it was just him being funny. In my house childishness got you no where. " You're always studying Ro Ro," I smiled at one of the many nicknames he had given me. " and I really , really, really would like to spend some time with my best bud" Okay, so maybe I hadn't ever been the best of friends to him. I am sorry about that but I needed the good scores. Shame me. I smiled at him again , this time it was sad " I promise that I'll try and find some time for you , Em" His hand slowly crept onto my lap and grabbed my own hand . His hand felt warm against my cold one. I was always cold. " Well " he started, blowing his lips out and staring at our hands. " What about tonight?" I knew that it had took a lot for him to ask me that because I could tell he was being serious. So not normal for him .But I had my academic life to worry about . I'm an adult " Em, you know that I don't have time to do childish things..." I stated looking away because he wouldn't meet my eyes, and I don't think that I could take the hurt looking into his. "Rose, when is the last time you had fun?" I looked down thinking, then moved my eyes back up to meet his. " I'll have you know that I have fun all the time! Emmett McCarty!" I stated. He gave me a weird look. "What does Rosalie Hale do that's so fun?" He asked back in disbelief. As I thought about it all I really ever did was study, work-out, eat, bathe, and sleep. And attend my classes. I looked down. "Well, since you _always_ have fun by yourself, maybe you could take a break and do something with me? " He paused "we could do whatever you want?" he offered up. hmm... I did need to go to the library. I squeezed his hand until he looked up at me. " Fancy going to the library?"

I don't know why but in that moment his face lit up , his cheeks stretching , and his dimples showing. " I'd enjoy that very much, Ro" . he told my squeezing my hand in response._ I'll try, but it's so hard to believe. I try. But I can't see what he sees. I'll try._ I bit my lip and nodded, standing up " Just let me go get my shoes and put on some makeup" Before he could reply I started walking towards my bedroom. He began following me saying " What have I told you since High School , Rosalie ?" I sighed dramatically sitting down at my vanity . " I just like wearing it , Em " He smirked and sat on the edge of my bed. I saw him smile in my mirror. He watched the whole time that I was putting on make-up and it didn't bother me. When I was done I fluffed my hair and put on some lip gloss, blowing him a kiss through the mirror. I stood up and put on my flats. " You ready?" He stood up with me and stretched " Well, that depends..." I looked at him confused. " You done putting that gunk on your face?" he asked walking out in front of me. " Oh, calm down , it makes me feel pretty just so you know! " I told him confidently , locking the door behind us as we left my apartment . " You are pretty " he said looking at me and then laughing at my surprised expression and continued walking. He had told me I was pretty before, but usually when I was dressed up , and not just in normal everyday apparel . I let it slide though , and caught up to him , looking up into the sun letting the rays sink into my skin. " We taking the impala?" he smiled looking over at his car. " Not today" He frowned a little bit and put a hand on his car and began talking to it " later , baby" I giggled and he turned back to me . " I thought it'd be nice to walk " I smiled and nodded my head. The library was six blocks away, but that's six blocks I would be spending with Emmett. I justified it in my head as much needed exercise, and made a mental note to grab another salad for dinner.

I was sort of excited as I began walking with Emmett, I hadn't been on a walk in a while. I was always inside. I needed more of this. As we walked down the street I noticed that Emmett was walking with his hands in his jean pockets. I also noticed that many people , girls and guys, were starring at Emmett. Though, I did know why. Let me describe Emmett for you. 6'5" ,dark brown, short , curly hair, THE cutest dimples ever, and fully ripped, but he mostly liked to keep that part of himself hidden underneath long sleeve shirts. They didn't really help. " Em?" he looked over at me "yeah?" he replied with a tight look on his face. What was that for? " um.. It seems like you got people from both sides of the road looking your way" . He looked around and looked specifically at the guys looking our way. He kept forward "Not me , you" His thumb went up and moved across his lip . Me? why would they be looking at me? I checked myself like I had earlier , but realized that nothing was out of the ordinary. " Why would they be looking at me?" I asked Emmett, but I guess he either didn't hear me or didn't want to answer because he just kept his head forward and kept walking. If he wouldn't tell me I would get someone else to. I noticed some guys on a bench up ahead on the side of the sidewalk and I made up my mind to ask them. I picked up my speed a little until I got to them. "Mind telling me what your looking at? " I asked generally and made a mental note that at the sound of my voice Emmett stopped walking a few feet up from me. The guy to speak had medium-length brown hair and a pair of Jordan's . " Us?" he gestured the guy sitting next to him than moved to rest his elbows on his knees. I nodded and he continued " we're just enjoying the view" I gave him another confused look. What view? My dress covered my backside, hell it went down to right above me knees AND it had a modest top. "You don't know?" he asked looking up to me. Before I could answer Emmett stepped in and placed a hand on my elbow " Rosie, lets go" I looked into his eyes, they looked as if they were begging me. " Just one min. Em" I said softly before turning back to the rather-attractive guy in front of me.

"Know what?" I made my voice more hard.

" This douche hasn't told you? Man, he don't deserve you" Emmett took a step closer to him,

"Oh? and you do?!" he asked roughly.

I put my hand on his chest. " Would you just tell me what the hell you bozos were looking at" the guy stood up real close to me. and I moved my hand down to Emmett's to stop any confrontation that might threaten to begin. " You darlin' " and he pointed to me " are THE finest women within a 5 mile radius" he took a small step closer " and I , would just love to get to know you some time, all of you" as he talked his eyes roamed over my body. It was making me feel eerie . " Alright, that's enough" Emmett pulled me back gently and stepped between us, letting go of my hand. " You listen here you piece of crap, you won't ever get any closer to her , you hear me?" He stood up totally straight making himself look so much bigger than the other guy. " And who's to say that she wont want to get closer to me? Because from the way I see it your just a guy that doesn't realize or make his girl believe how smokin' hot she is. and that is sure a shame she'd be a great-" and before he could get another word out, Emmett clocked him. _My whole world is changing._

The guy ended up running away and when Em took my hand again and said "Come on, " We just started walking. He tried to act like nothing had happened. "Well!?" I asked stopping outside of the library. " What was that about? You know that I don't like confrontation. What were you thinking? Why did you get so mad? " I started strong and mad but as I talked my voice got smaller and softer. I decided that I might not want to know all the answers at this moment so I tucked my head down, let go of Emmett's hand, and walked into the library. As I waited for the elevator to open I felt , rather than heard, Emmett stand next to me . When we got into the elevator we were alone. "Rose" he started with a sigh " I'm sorry I got so mad. It's just . . ." Just then the doors opened. "Later?" he asked me. I guess he didn't want to talk where ears might be listening. I nodded my head and he held out his hand gesturing for me to get out of the elevator first. I went out and grabbed ahold of his hand. I was still a little upset at Emmett for punching the guy, but I didn't want to lose him. I walked with Emmett to the autobiography section of the library to find the businessman I was looking for. I quickly found him, proud of my knowing my way through the library. We settled down at a table. Emmett sat in the chair next to mine. " So, who's this guy?" Emmett said referring to the book in front of me. I looked through the book as I spoke " He's just like all of the others, old, successful and owns a fortune-five-hundred. Nothing new." I said sighing " Yup. This is the book I need. Let's go check it out" We stood up with the book and Emmett stopped me when we passed the movie section of the library. I didn't understand why a library would rent out movies. What's educational about fiction, movies?

I watched as Emmett looked through the movies. " What's your favorite movie , Rosie ?" he asked as he picked up a DVD. " uh.. I don't really have one, I haven't seen a movie in a while." I trailed off and began looking at some of the titles that were mixed in with some books that had yet to be put back on the shelf. _Cinderella , _that was just about a young girl marrying a prince, right?, _The vow _, just a story trying to get people to believe in love , _White House Down_, just some pointless action. Nothing really seemed to interest me so I looked over my shoulder to find Emmett standing right behind me. " You find something you like? " I asked him looking back down to the movies  
in front of me. He mumbled a "something like that" and reached around me to pick up a movie titled '_Divergent' ._ "I've been waiting for this to come out on movie" he sounded really excited , I nodded my head. "What's it about?" . I'll bite. We started walking again and he began talking "Well originally it was a book series, and I've read all three. But, to dumb it down, it's about a girl trying to figure out her place in the world " He was smiling. " I can not wait to watch it" We checked out and took a different route back to my house.

As we walked passed a diner , a girl was walking out and waved to Emmett . Emmett waved back to her and she approached us . "Hey , Emmett" she said running her hand through her hair, making it wavy. I looked her over. She was about my height , with dyed black hair, and a matching black push-up bra, which I could see through her ripped white-tee. " Hi, Tiffany. How are you?" He asked politely, though I looked up to him and found him genuinely smiling. Had I missed something? "I'm doing good Emmett. Though I would be better if a certain someone had called me back, the other day." I was raising my eye as I looked back up to Emmett . Um, excuse me? " I am sorry about that Tiff" Oh, she's got a nick-name now? " I got really into this book I was reading and then Edward wanted to go out" He replied casually. Referring to his friend that lived with him. "Well" She took a step closer to him. "Don't be a stranger" She kissed his cheek and left. He called his goodbye , promising to call her later. I was suddenly supper mad. Who did this girl think she was? Coming up to MY best friend and kissing him on the cheek? Ugh! How did Emmett even know this hoe? I looked at Emmett, with what I was sure looked like a rage face, and I intended to keep it that way. That is , until he frowned at me with a questioning look on his face and I felt tears prickle in my eyes. Man , I sure was crying a lot today. I turned and started walking in the direction of my house , blinking my tears away._ I don't know where to turn._ Emmett caught up to me and made me stop walking . "What'd I do this time Rose?" His arms were holding mine. To keep me from walking away, I guessed. " Nothing, Emmett. I just didn't know you were friendly with _Tiffany_" I said in a rather bratty voice , not meeting his eyes. When he didn't say anything I looked up to find him with a confused expression on his face. If he wasn't going to talk anymore than I was going to start walking home. And so I did. Well I got about 2 feet when he stopped me again. " What? Rosalie, why does that upset you?" What did he want? An apology that I was upset that some girl just kissed my best friend, and he was okay with it? Or that I was a bad best friend? Whatever let him be happy with his little girly friend. I looked him straight in the eye " I need to get home and finish my report " I tried to get passed him but he stepped in front of me. " Emmett, move, I do not have time for this" I didn't look back at him when he let me through but I heard him following after me. " Whoa, Rosalie! Baby, we were just having a good time hanging out, getting your stuff done. What changed that?" I whipped my head back the second the word 'baby' came out of his mouth. Emmett had called me things like 'sweety' and 'honey' before but even though 'baby ' sounded good, he had no right to call me that. " I am not your 'baby' , if you want to call someone that why not call Tiffany? Huh?!" I turned around again and realized that we were in front of my house. Good , now I could go in and pretend that this day never happened. I began unlocking my door when Emmett spoke again._ I can't leave you waiting, but I can't stay and watch the city burn._

"Tiffany? Is that what this is about?" He walked closer and followed me into my house, shutting the door behind him. " I don't want to talk about it Emmett. " I walked quickly to my room, dropping my book off at my vanity , and slipping off my shoes angrily. He had followed me into my room and was standing in front of the shut door with his arms crossed . " Well , too bad , because I do." He said surely, staring at me. I went to sit on the edge of my bed facing him . " What'd you want me to say Emmett? " Like before, in front of the library, I started off strong but didn't stay strong. " That I'm sorry for being such a bad friend to you? That I'm upset that you were with another girl? Because they're all true Emmett , and I know that I don't have the right . But I am feeling so jealous right now, and I have absolutely no idea why, but I hate that girl for kissing you. It made me feel so crappy when she did. And now I don't know what to do?" and that's when it happened.

I felt a tear slip down my face. Feelings for Emmett had brewed to the surface of my mind and broke through my walls. Although, whether he would secure them or destroy them I'm still not sure.

Before too long Emmett was on his knees in front of me with my hands in his. Tears were still escaping my eyes. No matter how much I willed them not too. I looked up to the ceiling and tried my hardest to get them to stop, when I sobbed. Emmett's hand found my face and moved it so I was looking at him. " Rosie, you don't have to hide from me. I'm your best friend. You can't let all of these emotions bubble up inside you . You have to let them out sooner or later. And it looks like Later wasn't the best choice." I sobbed again

" You going to tell me about all the things I've done wrong in my life Emm? " Because that's what it feels like. I dared myself to add, but I didn't. " I know that I shouldn't be mad that you have a girl or that you think I'm a bad friend. I also know that my mom will Never be proud of me and I'm still working at that. Nothing in my life has gone right since Junior year and I'm so tired of it Emm. So tell me." I was full on crying at this point. But Emm, never let go of my hand and face. And his eyes never left mine. " Tell me that you hate me, and never want to see me again. Like everyone else who has tried to be friends, before, and I didn't have time for. Just tell me Emm , tell me!" I finished my rant , dropping my head. I expected Emmett to be fed up with me and leave. Who would want to be friends with someone as weak and as obsessed with pleasing their mother as me? When he stood up , I knew that it was over and that I was no longer friends with Emmett McCarty. I slid down the side of the bed with my eyes squeezed shut and tried to regain my breathing. _I try and try, to understand the distance in-between the love I feel , the things I fear and every single dream._

When I didn't hear the door open and I had calmed myself down a little, I looked up to find Emmett sitting diagonal from me only a mire few inches away from me.

"Emmy?" I wanted to know why he was still here. Just to watch me in my moment of weakness? To tease? No , Emmett wouldn't do that. Right? Nothings making sense. At least, not in my head anyway. When I said his name , he looked me in the eyes and I realized he had sparked some tears of his own that had yet to over fill his eyelids. He scooted closer to me and gently took me in his arms and moved me onto his lap. I cried some more, into his shoulder, and when it felt like I had no tears left I stayed with my head tucked underneath his chin. I sniffed and said " why are you still here Emmett? Aren't you ready to run away? Haven't you had enough of my blowing you off? Or me crying? I've been so " Sniffle " Terrible to you. I understand if-" He cut me off. " Stop Rosalie" I moved to look up at him. " You have done NOTHING wrong. Do you understand me? "

"But-"

"No, but's Rose. you have been the best, best friend that I could have and I'm not running away. You're stuck with me girl. and It's not considered 'blowing me off' if you had important stuff to do. And as for your crying, everybody does it Rose. It's not that big of a deal. Are you done blaming yourself, for things that aren't a big deal?"

I was looking up at him and he was looking down at me. " I don't deserve to have you as my friend Emmett Daniel." I told him looking down once more.

He pulled my head back up with his pointer finger " And as for Tiffany, all we had was one night. I didn't call her back because I didn't feel anything with her. Nothing at all like how I feel when I'm just hanging out with you, Rose. I really , really, like you. Crying and all."

I didn't have anymore words or tears. But I had just enough emotion left in me to place a single, swollen, soft, short kiss on Emmett's lips. He responded in a way that I could've only dreamed he would. He kissed me back.

When we pulled away for air I didn't know what to say, and before it got awkward Emmett began to talk. His face only inches from mine. " I love you Rosalie. I know you may not be ready to say it back, but I needed to say that . I needed you to know that. Will you be my girlfriend? This is not at all how I wanted to ask you . But given the circum-" This time I was the one who cut him off and I did it with another kiss. I felt him smile through it. And when we pulled away, we laughed. I rested my head on his shoulder. " Em, I don't even want to be a business major. I want to major in Art. It's what I've always loved." I felt his lips on the top of my head and he mumbled "transfer" into my hair. " I think I will. " what will my mother think? " My mother's going to be pissed." I stated, leaning more into his arms. I felt his head nod "But if she really loves you she'll only want what's best for you , like me" I felt him smile again and I smiled up at him. " I should probably call her " I trailed off and began to fish my phone out of my pocket but it was difficult in my current position. "Right now?" Emmett quietly protested, but helped me get my phone out anyway. "Rip the bandage off right?"

As I began dialing her phone number I thought over what I was going to say to her. That I've had a change in heart? What if she doesn't support me and cuts me off ? I guess Id have to get a job. Before I hit send I looked up at Emmett. "Crap, if she's going to cut me off I'm going to have to wait to transfer until i have enough money saved to get an apartment closer your college" I'd have to change colleges because the one I was at now was strictly a professional business college. The neighboring University, though the one that Emmett went to , had majors of all sorts. He's going to major in the medical field. It surprised me when I thought of all the childish stuff Em did, and he still maintained a great GPA. " Or..." he started trailing off. "Or what?" I asked him still looking up at him. " Or, you could just, kind of, um" He was being shy. And for no reason. He was looking down sheepishly and I had to admit it was kind-of cute. " Yea, Em?" I said urging him to finish his sentence , I took his hands in mine trying to give him some confidence. " You could , just, move in with me?" His voice cracked a little, but it was the best thing I had ever heard him say. Well not really , but you catch my drift.

"What about Edward?" was the first thing I asked him. " He likes company, and anyway he's always over at Bella's" He pouted then added " I'm Lonely" he drawled it out like a little kid and I giggled. I thought it over and it didn't seem like a bad idea. "Do I get my own room?" I asked smirking. He nodded vigorously "If you want it" . I looked down thinking it over. " Okay" I said looking up to him "But I have one more condition" I told him. He chuckled and said " You're the one moving in, shouldn't I be setting conditions?" He laughed again and I giggled

"I promise you'll like this one" I leaned up and kissed his jaw, just because I could.

"Okay, what is it ?" he said moaning a little into my kiss.

"Show me how to have fun again."

"Always."

I smiled hugely and said "Alright then, I'll move in with you". He grinned and leaned down to kiss me. He pulled away and whispered " perfect " . I stood up and stretched and I turned to my vanity mirror and wiped my smeared make-up off of my face. I saw Emmett watching me in the mirror. "I'm going to do it now, I'm going to call her"_ I can finally see it, now I have to believe. All these precious stories, all the world is made of faith and trust and pixie dust._

* * *

_A/N So I wasn't sure if I should've put the phone call to Rosalie's mother, if somebody , anybody, wants it just PM me or comment and I'll be happy to do it. :)_

_Thanks Much!_


End file.
